Complications Of Love
by Mulli21
Summary: Love is a beautiful thing, when verything goes right. Well this story is JS, what else do i right, and i suck at summeries so just rr.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the office. The team had no big cases to work on. It had been that way for weeks now, only having small time drug busts, but nothing else. Well as you could imagine they were going crazy, so Lucy decided to take matters into her own hands. She had been working for 3 years on this case, and seeing as there wasn't anything big happening at the moment, she though it was time to reopen it, with some help from Tara and Bobby. What case some of you might ask, well i think that it's pretty obvious but anyway, her main goal: make Jack and Sue an item at last.

Everybody has known that they have had a thing for each other, but seeing as they were working together, and there was that stupid rule, they were nver allowed to date. But that has changed, they re-wrote the rule somewhat, so that you can only be together out side of the office, but when you are in the office or in the field they had to be professional and act like they weren't romanticly involved. Now the only thing keeping our favourite couple apart is neither of them know how the other feels cause there too stuborn. But that would all change thanks to Lucy.

Now on with the story. As I said before, it was a quiet day in the office, and Jack and Sue were no where to be seen. So Lucy saw this a her chance to go and talk to Tara and Bobby, so she started to make her way over to them without D or Myles noticing, which wasn't hard seeing as they were asleep.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Tara asked, as Lucy started to get closer, she she didn't answer, she only smiled mysteriously, "Oh, I know that look. You've got a plan don't you?'

"Yep, but I need yours and bobby's help." Lucy told her.

"What kind of help?" Bobby asked, while looking up from his computer after hearing his name.

"Well you guys saw how both Jack and Sue were acting when Sue got her job offer in New York?" They both nodded. "Well seeing as they changed some of the rules, I thought that we could convince them of the obvious chemistry they have."

Bobby looked at Tara, and she looked at him, both thinking what the other was thinking, that it could work. "Ok, so how are we going to do this?" Tara asked.

"Well I was thining we could set them up on a blind date at a very romantic restaurant, and let them tell each other how they feel for the other."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Bobby asked.

"It will work there's no way they could sit in a romantic enviroment together and not say anything of the sort. It's impossible."

"I don't know Luce. They are both really stuborn, and I don't know if they want to give up the relationship they have right now." Tara told her.

"Come on, you see how they act around each other, and how they act when the other has a date or something!" Lucy yelled.

"Ok, ok. So how are we going to get them to agree?"

"Well bobby, you'll go and tell Sue that you've got a friend that you think will be perfect for her, and if she asks who it is say it's someone from your basketball team. I'll do the same with Jack. We'll tell them to met at Antionio's, and then it's in their hands." Lucy told him.

"Ok, but this better not blow up in our faces." Bobby told her.

"Don't worry, it won't." She assured him. Then they got back to work just as Jack and Sue walked in.

"Hey gouys, anynew cases?" Jack asked as he went over to his desk to hang up his coat.

"No nothing. It's almost like the bad guys are takeing a vacation." Tara told him.

"We better get one soon or we're going to go crazy sitting around doing nothing." After that said everyone went back to their games or naps, except for Lucy and Bobby. Bobby made his way over to Sue's desk, and got Levi, to get her for him.

"Hey Sue. How would you like to go on a blind date?" Bobby asked her.

"I don't know. I guess it would be ok?"

"Good, i've got this friend from my basketball team that i think would be perfect for you." he told her.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night at Antonio's around 7, ok?"

"Sure." Then he walked back to his desk to take a very long nap.

Meanwhile Lucy was over at Jack's desk trying to convince him to go on the date. "Come one Jack. She's perfect for you?"

"Will you stop nagging me, if I agree to go?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Fine, i'll go. When is it?"

"Antonio's tomorrow night around 7." Then she went back to her desk, and winked at Bobby as she passed him.

Ok tell me what you think. I wrote it during french class so i'll understand if it's no good.

- Tiffany xx


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of the date, and Sue was in her room getting ready. But all she could think about was Jack, and what had happened 3 weeks ago.

Flashback

_I was up all night thinking about it an umm, well I didn't want you to go without at least knowing what it was I was thinking. I understand that this is a great, great opportunity, and i would never want to stand in the way of you career advancement. But I want you to know that umm... I wish you weren't going. Were all going to miss ya, as a team, and umm, I'm going to miss ya, personally, a lot. And I just wanted you to know that._

End of Flashback

Sue had been wondering for weeks what he meant. But tonight she would try to put Jack out of her mind. She had been so hung up on him for the past 3 years, without getting any sort of sign showing that he had feelings for her to. So now she was going to try and move on, and tonight would be the beginning of that.

Jack was nervous as he got ready for his date, he didn't know why but he was. Maybe it was because Lucy was setting him up, or it was because it was his first date in over 3 years. He always hoped that his next date would be with Sue, but he never got up the courage to ask her. They were friends and if she turned him down it would ruin that. So he just sat back and watched different men come in and out of her life, when all he wanted was to be that one that stayed forever. But it was almost ruined only a few weeks ago when she almost went to New York.

Flashback

_I decided to stay. I guess Lucy got here early and told everyone already except you. There are more important things then career advancement, and most of them are standing in this room._

End of Flashback

He was so happy when she decided to stay. He thought that God was giving him a second chance to be with Sue. But then he remembered the rule. even now after they changed it, he still hasn't asked her out. 'She probably doesn't even like me that way' he thought. Then he went and got his keys, and made his way out the door and to the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack walked into the lovely and stunning restaurant. There was not much lighting, but just enough so that you could see the person you were with. There was a nice dance floor in the middle of the room surrounded by the tables. "Name Sir?" asked the waiter.

"Jack Hudson." He told him. The waiter looked in his book, then led Jack to a table closest to the dance floor. Then he saw the person who would be his date. "Sue?"

Sue had been sitting there for a few minutes, watching the different couples dance together, swaying and turning, so in love. She took a sip of her wine, when she saw the waiter coming towards her followed by a man. She couldn't see his face, but then he walked into the candle light. "Jack?"

Bobby and Lucy were over at Tara's for the night. They sat there drinking wine, eating pasta, and watching Tara's computer screen. They had gone to the restaurant earlier that day and got a waiter to put cameras and microphones at Jack and Sue's table, and they knew that Jack and Sue would have lots to talk about, so they settled in for a long and eventful night.

88888888888

"So, I guess Lucy's up to her old match making tricks." Jack said, as he sat down.

"Ya, and she's gotten Bobby to help her." Then she looked down at her menu. 'How could Lucy do this to me. She knows how I feel when she trys to set me up with someone. But now this time it's Jack of all people.'

Jack just started at Sue. She was so beautiful, with the candle light shining on her beautiful blond hair, and lovely red dress.

8888888888

"Come on Sparky say something!" Bobby yelled at the screen.

888888888

Jack opened his mouth and was just about to say something when this women came up to him. "Jack Hudson?" she asked. He just nodded his head, not quite sure what to say. "It's me Anna Patterson, from High School."

"Oh, right. How have you been?"

"Good. Just got divorced so I'm here celebrating with some friends." Then she noticed Sue. "Is this your date?"

"No, this is a friend of mine, Sue Thomas." The words were out of Jack's mouth before he could stop them. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' he yelled at him self.

888888888

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Lucy asked not wanting to believe he said that.

"He did. Oh, Sue's not going to like that." Tara replied.

888888888

"Oh, nice to meet you." She shook Sue's hand then turned back to Jack. "So since your not on a date, would you like to dance?"

8888888888

"Say no Sparky! Say no!"

888888888

"I don't know. I wouldn't want Sue to be here alone."

"Go ahead. Don't let me ruin your good time." Sue told him.

"See she doesn't mind." Then Anna grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Once they were out of sight Sue got up and left. 'How could I get my hopes up. Of course he only thinks of us as friends. I'm so stupid.'

88888888

"No! No! no, this can't be happening. It was all going so well." Lucy said. "I got to get home. Sue's going to be so upset." Then she got up and left.

8888888

Jack finally got away from Anna, and made his way back to Sue. But she wasn't there. He pulled out his cell and called her blackberry 5 times, but she didn't answer. So he went and paid the bill then made his way to Sue and Lucy's appartment.

888888888

"Work is not going to be fun tomorrow." Bobby said to him self.

888888888

Lucy had just gotten home and was putting water in the kettle when Sue walked through the door. Lucy turned around, after she put the kettle on the stove, to see a red faced Sue. " How could you do that to me?" She yelled at Lucy.

"Do what?"

"You know what! Setting me up with Jack! I told you to leave it alone, and you know what happened? I go and get my heart broken 'cause Jack only sees us as friends, and this wouldn't of happened if you hadn't set us up." Then she turned around and stormed out of the kitchen to her room.

Lucy ran after her trying to get her to listen, "Sue!" but all she got was a door in the face.

888888

Jack raced across town through traffic at break neck speed. He finally got there 5 minutes later, jumped out of the car and sprinted up the stairs. He started banging on the door for 10 minutes before Lucy finally answered. "I need to talk to Sue."

"She's not talking to anyone right now, sorry Jack."

"Lucy please, I made a big mistake tonight, and I'm trying to fix it."

"Jack, I know what you did, and I don't blame Sue for not wanting to talk to you. Just give her time."

"Can you just tell her, that it's important?"

"When she's ready." then Lucy closed the door. Jack just stood there, head leaning against the door, just praying that she would forgive him for his stupidity.

8888888

_My life was going great then Lucy ruins it all. I was trying to move on from him, and with every ounce of my being I don't know why I can't. Maybe I care for him too much? But it hurts me so much 'cause I know he doesn't feel the same way about me, as i feel for him. It's just friendship. 'My friend' he says when he's introducing me to someone. Just once I would like to see him say 'My girlfriend', but it will never happen. I will just sit there everyday in the office, and know what I'm feeling I don't get in return._

Sue sat on her bed writing on her lap top trying to make the pain go away. But it isn't helping her, it just increases it. She can't take it anymore, she needed a vacation. Just some time alone where she could relax and get her mind off everything.

888888

Is that long enough for ya'll.

Tiffany xx


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is a long post since it has been a while, but I don't know how to end it so basically I have a writer's bloc. But I hope you enjoy.

Sue walked into the office the next day, still very mad at Bobby, Lucy and Jack. But luckily they weren't there yet. She walked over to Tara's desk not even noticing D and Myles. "Tara could you to book me some tickets to Hawaii for a week?" she asked her.

"How many do you need?"

"Just one there and back." Tara nodded her head, and Sue went to her desk. Once Tara knew that Sue wouldn't be able to read her lips, she picked up her phone and called Lucy.

"Lucy, its Tara. We're in big trouble." Tara told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Sue just came to me and asked me to book her tickets to Hawaii for a week."

"And it's only for her?"

"Yes!"

"Oh boy. Ok, I'm just getting into the elevator, so I'll be there in a few minutes." then she hung up.

Lucy had just finished talking to Tara when Jack and Bobby came into the elevator. "Good morning." she said to them.

"Morning Luce." Bobby answered her, but Jack didn't say anything.

"Is everything ok Jack?" Lucy asked.

"No. Sue still won't talk to me."

"Well you did act pretty stupid last night mate." Bobby said.

"How do you know about that?" Jack asked.

"Umm..." Bobby didn't know what to say.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Jack asked but they didn't answer. "You were! How?"

"We got the waiter to set up cameras and microphones at your table." Lucy told him, not daring to look at his face 'cause she didn't know what she would see.

"I can't believe you guys." Just then they reached there floor and Jack stormed down the hallway and to the bullpen.

"Well that didn't go so well." Bobby said.

"It won't either when he finds out the Sue's going to Hawaii for a week." Lucy told him. Bobby knew she was right. He would be just as mad if this happened between him and Tara. Ever since that night he kissed her, he had had tremendous feelings towards her. But she didn't know and no one else would. He could hide his emotions better then Jack could. He followed Lucy down the hall and to the bullpen.

Sue sat on the plane looking out the window at the island of Hawaii coming closer. She knew that maybe she should have stayed in Washington and worked things out with Jack, but maybe this vacation would give them time to think things over, apart from each other, before they sat down together. Instead she would relax, go sight seeing, and go to the beach.

All the while, when she was thinking this, she hadn't noticed that the plain had landed. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head and was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "I guess you hadn't noticed, but we've landed." The man told her.

"Oh, thanks." She got up and got her stuff out of the overhead compartment, but the man didn't leave.

"I'm Josh by the way." he told her.

"Sue." she answered, and then they shook hands. "So are you visiting the island to?" she asked him.

"Sort of. I'm actually here to work."

"What kind of work?"

"I'm filming a TV show. Maybe you've heard of it. It's called Lost."

"I've seen the commercials of it, and wanted to watch it but work would get in the way, and I wouldn't get home until late at night.

"And what kind of work do you do?" Josh asked her.

"I work for the F.B.I in Washington."

"Whoa..." then he stopped talking and looked behind her. She turned around and saw Levi trying to get away from the Stuarts. "Hey boys she greeted him, and then she looked up at Josh. "This is Levi, my hearing dog. I'm deaf." she told him.

"Then how do you know what I'm saying?" he asked.

"I read lips."

"Oh."

"You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"No it's just, I never met someone who was deaf, before now that is." They just stared at each other for a minute then he asked, "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Ok, so I'll pick you up at your hotel?"

"Sure, it's the Paradise Resort (I don't really know if that's a real hotel but whatever)."

"Ok, so I'll see you later." she nodded her head, and then he patted Levi's head and walked away.

"Well boy, this vacation is turning out better then I thought.

(Back in Washington)

Jack, still not knowing Sue was in Hawaii, walked into the bullpen looking for her. "Hey Lucy, do you know where Sue is?"

"Umm... she went on vacation." Lucy told him.

"What! Where did she go?"

"She went to Hawaii, for a week."

Jack stormed over to Tara's desk after hearing what Lucy said. "Tara, book me a ticket to Hawaii for today. Oh, and I'm going to need you and Bobby to replace me and Sue in the undercover case."

"Isn't that the one where you're a married couple?" Tara asked hoping it was the one.

"Ya, I'll get you the file before the end of the day."

"Ok I'll let Bobby know. Tara said looking normal on the outside but on the inside she was all giddy and jumping up and down.

After that Jack went and got things ready so that he could leave, then he went and got his ticket and left the office. Once he was on the elevator and the door had closed, Lucy got up and went over to Tara's desk. "So what was all that about earlier?" she asked.

"He asked me to get him a ticket to Hawaii, and then he told me that myself and Bobby were to take over his undercover case." Tara told her, not taking her eyes off the computer screen for one second.

"Wow, Sue is not going to like this, but we'll deal with that later. But you and Bobby are going undercover as a married couple?"

"Ya were the only ones left that could do it." Tara told her.

"So, is there something going on between you and Bobby?"Luicy asked her.

"No, were just friends."

'Oh she is so not telling me the whole story, but I'll get to the bottom of it. Just another case for me to open.' "Ok, whatever you say." The Lucy walked back to her desk.

Sue was just getting back from her date with Josh. He had taken her to a private place on the beach, were he had set up a candle light picnic, it was very romantic. They talked about their lives and where they grew up. Sue told him about how she had learned to play piano, and ice skate. They had so much fun that he invited her to come and see him on set the next day.

But what Sue didn't know was that ever since she first left on her date with Josh, she had been followed by two very angry eyes.

Well there you go. R/R.

Tiffany '


	5. Chapter 5

You can bet Jack was upset. 'How could she just leave' he thought. He would find out soon though. He jumped out of the cab and sprinted through the terminal to Gate 21. Raced through the metal detectors and rushed onto the plane.

Jack was waken 3 hours later by the sound of the tires hitting the runway. As the plane came up to the terminals, Jack could see the beautiful ocean, and on the beach what looked like a plane crash. He got off the plane and made his way to the line of taxis, just outside the airport. "Paradise Resort please." and the cab was off down the street towards the hotel.

As he got there he saw Sue and some man making their way down to the beach. He followed them using his F.B.I surveillance training to keep himself hidden.

As the night went on he couldn't bear to watch as the man Sue was with went in and kissed her. His heart was broken. He left his hiding place, and went to the nearest bar.

"A beer place." Jack said when he sat down at the bar.

"Rough day, mate?" Someone said beside him. He looked up, hopping to see Bobby, but it wasn't.

"Ya just a little." Jack told him. The bar tender asked for Jack's money, but as he pulled out his wallet, the stranger next to him pushed forward the money. "Thanks..."but he realized, he didn't know the mans name.

"Dominic Monaghan." The man said reaching out his hand.

"Jack Hudson." he shook Dominic's hand then went back to his beer.

"So what kind of work do you do Jack?"

"I work for the F.B.I in Washington." Jack told him.

"Really. You must get some interesting cases up there."

"Sometimes. But what about you. What line of business are you in?"

"I'm an actor. Just here filming the TV show Lost."

"You play Charlie." Jack said, now really noticing who he was. "I love that show."

"Well I'm happy to meet a fan. But we both know that you're not here to get on the set or anything like that. So why don't you tell me why your here."

"My partner at the bureau left for the week, but she left right away. So I came here to find out why. But when I found her she was kissing some guy."

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Ya I am."

Neither said anything for a few minutes. "Well, maybe you should tell her mate."

" I can't. Even if I did, we would be able to date."

"Why not."

"It's against bureau policy."

"Jack you can't let some policy get in the way of how you feel. If you do that all your life, you won't find anyone."

"You're right." Jack finished his drink, then went to leave, but turned back to Dominic. "Thanks." Then he left. He went up to the front desk at the hotel and asked what room Sue Thomas was in, and was informed that she was in the room next to him. He then made his way up to his true loves room.

Jack had just gotten off the elevator and saw Sue and the stranger at her hotel room door. He hid behind a plant so the pair would not see him. "I had a wonderful time Josh." he heard Sue say. Then he didn't hear anything. He looked around the planet and saw them in another lip lock. They parted and Sue went into her room. He came out from behind the planet and made his way to his room as well.

Hen he was in his room, he made his way to the balcony, which was attached with Sue's, and then knocked on her door. He heard Levi barking a few seconds before the door opened, and he came running over to Jack. "Jack! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find out why you came down here. But know I realized that, that wasn't the case. I have to tell you something." He told her. She moved to the side so he could come in.

"So what is it Jack?"

"The past 3 years with you have been amazing. I have seen you through your rough times and how you react to how people treat you. You think that people only see that you are deaf. But I don't see that. I see you as a beautiful, amazing, wonderful woman that has captured my heart. I'm in love with you Sue Thomas."

"Jack, I….. don't know what to say. It's all so confusing right now. There's you and then there's Josh." Sue told him.

"Oh." He turned away from her so that she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes.

"I just need sometime to sort things out. That's why I came here. But then I met Josh, then you came and everything got more confusing..."

"I understand." He said turning towards her. "I'll just be leaving." he made his way towards the door, but stopped and looked at her once more. "I'll see you at work." Then he left.

Sue sat down on the bed, with her head in her hands. Levi went over to her and put his head on her leg. "I don't know what to do Levi."I've loved Jack for 3 years, and never have I seen him have so much pain in his eyes, as he did just now. I thought nothing would happen. How could it with that stupid policy. Then I came here and I find Josh, but I just don't feel the same way around him, as I do with Jack. She just sat there petting Levi for 20 minutes, just thinking everything over. "I guess I know what to do. This is going to be so hard. I'll make some one happy but I'll break someone's heart."

The next day, Sue made her way to the beach where the set was. "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes I'm looking for Josh Holloway." He nodded then went to find him.

Sue waited as patiently as she could, while the crew person went to get Josh. She needed to get this over with, then go and find Jack. She finally saw him coming down the beach towards her. "Hey" he greeted her.

"Hi…..Josh there's something I need to tell you." He just looked at her, waiting to her what she had to say. "One of my co-workers came here and told me something about how he feels about me, and I haven't told him yet, but I feel the same. So I can't go on with what is going on between us."

"I only want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy then go for it." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek then waved goodbye and walked away

8888

Sue headed back to the hotel and to the check in desk, "Is Jack Hudson in his room?" she asked.

"I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Hudson left for the airport earlier this morning."

"Thank you." Sue told her. She made her way up to her room and cried. She needed him there with her, so she could tell him that she loved him, but she couldn't do it over the phone. She would have to wait 6 days before she would be able to see him again.  
Once Sue had stopped cry, she went to action trying to get the airline to change the day of when she would go back to DC. But the airline wouldn't, all there other flights were booked and full. Feeling worse then she already did, Sue went down to the beach, wishing that she was with Jack right now, and not realizing that she was about to run into someone.

But before she could the person stopped her. She looked up and saw those beautiful brown eyes that she loved so much. "Jack, I thought you left." She told him.

"I tried to, but all the flights were full."

Sue was so happy that she hugged him so tight, he was here with her, and she could now tell him how she felt. "Jack, I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled her back and looked into her eyes, seeing that she truly did love him. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, not wanting it to end, but they had to part for much need air. "I love you to Sue." He said, and hugged her, as they watched the sun set in the distance.

For the rest of the week they spent most of their time at the beach swimming, snorkeling, and just sitting their in each others arms. But it was soon time of them to go back home, and after a long 5 hour flight they were.

They were greeted at the airport by Myles, Lucy, Tara and Bobby. That didn't surprise them. What did was that Bobby and Tara had their arms around each other. "Seems like we weren't the only ones to fall in love." Sue told Jack before being hugged by Lucy.

"You guys finally told each other." Lucy squealed.

And to this day Jack and Sue go down to Hawaii for a week every year, around the same time.

The End.


End file.
